Tricksters, Ice and a Whole Lot of Trouble (AvengersThor Crossover)
by tricksterdani
Summary: The Avengers decide to go on a holiday, but after a boy is almost killed, they begin to question whether their vacation will be short-lived. In a desperate search for answers on a strange new element, the Avengers find themselves in a situation never before encountered. Strange new worlds are about to collide as they race against time to stop an oncoming war and find a lost relic.


Chapter 1: Coffee Does Not Go With Ice

A young girl with brown hair was running through crowds of people, stopping at almost every store. Skye and Loki were following closely behind. Both, despite being asgardian, had chosen to wear casual clothing for the treacherous shopping occasion. Loki had chosen a pair of long black jeans with a dark green shirt. His hair has been pulled back in it's usual sleek fashion. Skye, had long blonde hair and green eyes, which she used a light green flowing top that rested just below her hips to compliment them. Below, she wore a pair of long black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. Both looked exhausted from running after Darcy all morning.  
"Uh, Darcy?" asked Loki, pacing after the young girl who was practically sprinting to every store.  
"Yep?" She answered, stopping a few feet before turning around to face them.  
"I don't want to intrude on your joy for Midgardian shopping spree, but do you think this is more than enough?" He and Skye lifted their arms up to reveal several bags labelled with every store they had visited that morning.  
"Nothing is enough if you have the mighty piece of Earth's relic that we named, the Credit Card!" She lifted a small plastic out of her back pocket, before showing it to Skye and Loki, both looking rather tired from following their friend all morning.  
"And where, exactly, did you get that?" asked Skye, clearly annoyed at her friend.  
"SHIELD! I finally got paid! After long painful hours of researching and making coffee and driving around and tasering creepy guys, I deserve it!"  
"That does not belong to you, does it?" asked Loki, sighing.  
"No it does not!" snapped Skye. "Darcy, you can't steal credit cards! Don't you know SHIELD tracks practically everything that's theirs?!"  
"Look," she said with a sigh, "it's the holidays, besides I needed a break! And this", tucking the card back into her pocket, "is my way of getting one."  
She gave them her best smile, before turning on her heel and walking off in the opposite direction. They sighed, before heading after her. It was merely minutes until they had agreed to meet with the rest of the Avengers, but at the rate they were going, it would be years before they caught up with anyone.  
Darcy had been eager to go shopping all week. The holidays had finally begun and it was early that morning that the great debate began over who got to take Darcy shopping. Everyone argued over whose turn it was but it was eventually decided that Loki and Skye should be the ones to take her. Although they had protested and made several attempts to wriggle their way out of it, they had been pushed to go with Darcy and now they were regretting it more than ever. She had been up at the crack of dawn, getting ready and ushering Skye and Loki to do the same.  
"Darcy!" called Skye, hurrying after her and almost knocking over a chubby man who had been talking on his cell phone. He gave them a strange look before turning back to his phone. They continued sprinting until they finally caught up with her. She had stopped in front of one of the shops eagerly wanting to go inside.  
"Darcy! We have been running after you for ages!" puffed Skye, exhausted from chasing her around the shops. "Darcy!"  
"What?" She turned to face Skye. "I was just having a look around," she said innocently.  
Skye rolled her eyes at her friend before checking her phone. They were already 5 minutes late for their meeting. "Um, where is Loki?" She turned around, facing the direction she had come from but there was no sign of him. Darcy, seemed to be in another world, staring up at the mannequins in the window. Grabbing her arm, Skye dragged her friend back into the crowd of people.  
"No!" yelled Darcy, trying to wriggle free, "I was just about to buy that dress! It would've looked so good on me!"  
She is such a child, thought Skye, trying her best not to roll her eyes.  
Skye, still worried about Loki and whether the Avengers would be pleased about missing out on their meeting, ignored the wines of her friend and continued to make her way back to the centre of the mall. In all the commotion, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, toppling over Darcy and the bags.  
The man let out a laugh. "Looking for someone?" asked Steve, reaching down to help the girls up.  
"Yes. We seem to have lost Loki while shopping for dresses," she gave Darcy a hard look, getting an innocent smile in return.  
Steve laughed. "Well, we bumped in to Loki while trying to look for Thor a few minutes ago. Everyone is down at the food court now so I figured I might as well look for you two." He smiled down at both the girls.  
Skye sighed in relief, before picking up the bags she had dropped, and following Steve down to the Food court.  
Arriving at their appointed table, they were glad to find Thor, already sitting down with the rest of the Avengers.  
No doubt eating, thought Skye, smirking to herself.  
She dropped the bags on the floor, and slid between Loki and Tony. Once everyone was seated, they began ordering food.  
"So what happened to you?" asked Skye, turning to face Loki. "I went running after Darcy and thought you were close behind."  
Thor let out a loud laugh, "Loki, got lost amongst all the Midgardian stores".  
"I did not get lost… I was merely looking for the bathroom," replied Loki, annoyed at his brother.  
"Yeah, sure. He was practically hyperventilating when we bumped in to him," replied Clint, with a smile.  
"That is not true… I was worried the bags would get ruined if I didn't properly handle them."  
"Yeah, right", said Clint, "You were practically clutching them for dear life."  
Loki let out a groan. "Ok! Can we just forget about my unfortunate mishap."  
"Mishap? You would have…" Tony was cut off when he noticed Loki glaring at him. "Ok, ok," he lifted up his arms in surrender. "We can drop it, but it was still hilarious. By the way, I managed to take a picture of you with shopping bags. This is so going in the Newspapers!" He said with a laugh, raising his phone is praise.  
At that, everyone began laughing.  
"Look, I was merely overwhelmed by the amount of people and the sudden disappearance of Skye and Darcy, and…"  
"And you got so scared that you almost died from a heart attack." laughed Clint.  
"Ok, ok. Can we please just get on with this meeting?" said Skye, still giggling. "It's the first day of the holidays, and we finally get an entire month off! That means no crime fighting, no early morning wake-up calls, no meetings, no missions, nothing. One whole month to do whatever we want! I plan to use every day of the next four weeks to the full, so we need to decide where we want to go and what we want to do.  
They took turns giving out their suggestions.  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but me, Bruce and Reindeer Games are going to finish building a particle accelerator. By far, the coolest thing we have ever done!" said Tony. The three of them high-fived each other.  
"And those, ladies and gentlemen, are the worlds nerdiest superheroes!" said Clint, with a grin. "I can't believe you would waste a whole month on science-y stuff." He made a face. "That is such a waste of time!"  
"How do you spend your holiday?" asked Thor. "Because I know no holiday is complete without the delicious flavours of poptarts!" he boomed. "Oh, I do love those tiny midgardian delicacies."  
Clint rolled his eyes. "Well, other than spending my vacation eating, I plan on getting in some more training and just watching movies, you know, the american dream."  
"Right… along with…" Bruce was cut short as loud crash was heard. A young boy, about the age of 15, was slowly being covered in ice.  
"Help! Someone, please!" He was screaming, struggling to wriggle himself out of the cold rock as it slowly began rising, engulfing him whole. With no time to loose, the Avengers ran over to him. "Loki, Skye, slow down the ice, see if you can melt it. I need a pen, if we don't get him out of there, his body will freeze!" yelled Bruce. Natasha and Clint were now running around, trying to figure out where the ice had come from. Thor was standing at the door, and the rest of the Avengers were trying to evacuate as many people as they could, before anyone else got hurt.  
"It's not working!" Loki yelled to Bruce.  
"The ice is moving just as quickly as we are melting it!" called Skye.  
Both were now trembling, shaken and overwhelmed by the amount of magic surging through their bodies as they attempted to melt the ice. Apparently being tricksters weren't enough. With every breathe, their magic grew weaker against the ice despite it being the easiest element for them to conjure.  
Bruce growled, "Pen, now!"  
"We haven't got time. The ice had reached his neck!" yelled Skye, "Bruce!"  
It was clear that Bruce was now struggling to remain calm.  
Just as he was about to rage and smash the ice himself, "Bruce! It's working!" yelled Skye, with a bit of relief showing on her face. "The ice is melting. Almost at his legs!"  
Loki and Skye were both on the verge of collapsing. Whatever had caused the ice was clearly not ready to give up. Someone was struggling to keep the boy frozen.  
Bruce breathed out slowly, before running over to one of the kitchens in the Food court and grabbing a small knife. With no time to loose, we ran over to the boy, already collapsed on the floor with the Avengers hovering over him.  
He took the knife and cut a small slit in the side of his neck.  
"Why isn't he moving? I mean, isn't he still supposed to be breathing!" Natasha said as calmly as she could but no one could deny the panic in her voice.  
"It should be working!" growled Bruce.  
"Calm down, we know not of the cause nor the affect and we do not know whether he will survive in the first place, but there is hope." said Thor, attempting to calm everyone down but failing.  
"He was just engulfed in ice, Thor!" Bruce was on the verge of yelling.  
"Keep calm! Loki, you're a master of healing. Can't you some of that magic stuff and get him to wake up or something?" Clint asked.  
Loki rolled his eyes at Clint's remark. "Will everyone be so kind as to stop yelling and shut up!" yelled Loki. He waved his hand over the boy, the boy's body now illuminating with an eerie green glow, as was Loki's hand. Loki let out a sigh of relief. "He is not dead, simply in a form of unconsciousness, that is why he refused to awake when you did the standard air procedure. He is recovering and should be fine."  
"So his body is just regenerating from the shock? Like re-booting?" asked Tony.  
"Correct. But he will have to come back to the tower so Dr. Banner can further examine him. He seems alright, but just to be sure…" Loki looked up at Bruce. "Is that alright with you Dr. Banner?"  
"Yes, em, just fine." Bruce was both relived and grateful that they had gotten to the boy in time.  
"What I don't understand is how did ice from Jottunheim get down to Earth? And where did it come from?" Skye was now in her usual mode, pacing as she thought to her self.  
"Of course!" said Thor, caught up in Skye's sudden knowledge of the ice's origin.  
"What!" asked everyone, apart from the three asgardians whom already knew the answer.  
"Ice from Jottunheim is unpredictable and uncontrollable, even for a Frost Giant. It is the only form of ice me and Skye don't know how to wield. But what I do not understand is how did ice from Jottunheim fall to Midgard? The only way is for a Frost Giant to bring it here, but that is almost impossible. They do not have the technology to travel here… perhaps a portal, but never the less, Thor, it is total madness."  
"Loki, madness is forgetting to buy Poptarts when we go for earth supplies…" Loki rolled his eyes at his brother, clearly annoyed with Thor's lack of concern. "…this is more believable. I can only think of a single means of transportation, the portal. One that links Jottunheim and Midgard."  
"Ok, enough of this. Right now we have to get this boy to the tower before anything else happens." said Steve. He had been listening to the whole conversation after Bruce had cut him. He now lifted the young boy over his shoulder.  
"But what about the mall? We can't leave! We still have to scour the place for clues!" said Natasha and Skye together.  
"We don't have time! Now come one, we have work to do if were going to find answers. Everyone, to the car." said Steve, going into his usual leadership mode.  
"Um, guys, where's Darcy?" asked Bruce.  
In all the commotion, everyone had been completely oblivion to the fact that Darcy had just vanished. They were just about to split up and look when the heard the soft hum of Darcy's favourite song, Latch by Sam Smith. Darcy skipped over to the table and sat down, coffee mug in hand in clearly zinging out to her music while texting on her iPhone. She looked up to find the Avengers all gawking at her as though she had just been found after missing for decades.  
"Um, his guys…" she said uneasily before passing to take a sip from her coffee. "So, uh, what did I miss?" She gave them a smile.  
"You mean, the entire time that we spent evacuating people and saving a child from being frozen in ice, you were off skipping to a coffee shop without helping nor offering to bring us back some coffee?!" Tony was ready to throw himself at Darcy and her coffee. In fact, he probably would have if not for Clint and Loki holding him back.  
"Wait. The whole time I was standing in line for a coffee, people were rushing and you guys were saving a kid from being killed by ice!" Well no wonder this place looks like it was looted by a bunch of shoppers! Oh well, kids will be kids." She said before going back to texting on her phone.  
"I swear, I'll kill her and that coffee!" said Tony, struggling to free himself from Loki's and Clint's hold.  
"I believe it is time for Darcy to return to Jane. I shall meet you at the tower." With that, Thor pulled Darcy away from the table, despite her angry protests, and with a swing of his hammer, he and Darcy was gone.  
"Now. Let's go to the tower and get this lad into the lab. I think his temperature just dropped." said Steve, looking down at the child.

Hey Guys! This is the first chapter and my first attempt at writing an Avengers Fanfic. As you can see I have added a new OC, Skye, an Asgardian who has similar powers to Loki as well as being a trickster, mainly because she is Thor's little sister (though the same age as Loki) and he mother is Frigga. I also made Loki a part of the Avengers as I have always wondered how cool it would be if Loki were to have been a member of the Avengers from the beginning. He also happens to be great friends with Hawkeye himself! New twist to the original Marvel story and a new point of view of how the Avengers would be like if Loki were a member. Let me know what you think! Whether I should do POV from certain characters, write more, add in another character? Comment your ideas for the story as I have not yet decided on the plot or the ending! Love you all and thank you for your support! Kisses! - Trickster XX 


End file.
